Half a world away from you
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Jane dropped the gun instantly with a look of disgust on his face. He stared at the sight that unfolded before him, with Rigsby sinking to his knees and Van Pelt being knocked off her feet. They looked surprisingly calm, turning towards each other as all of them realized what was happening." Jisbon. Rated strong T for character death and Angst. One-shot.


**A/N: *SPOILER* So, how you all doing after that episode? I have to admit, it was a _fine_ episode but the promo for the next episode was MUCH MORE INTERESTING. THEY HUGGED. THEY FREAKING HUGGED.**

**Anyway, so yeah I had a dream a couple of days ago where I saw this plotbunny and a few people on Tumblr asked me to melt it into a fic! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly. Jane and Lisbon would be making love on the beach now if the show was mine.**

* * *

_**'Half a world away from you'**_

Jane dropped the gun instantly with a look of disgust on his face. He stared at the sight that unfolded before him, with Rigsby sinking to his knees and Van Pelt being knocked off her feet. They looked surprisingly calm, turning towards each other as all of them realized what was happening. Not just the love-struck couple, but also the serial killer that had ruined Jane's life years ago, felt their life draining out of their bodies. Red John was the first to close his eyes, and Jane saw Van Pelt utter something he couldn't quite catch but which made Rigsby smile faintly. The tall man reached out his hand and intertwined it with her, before the both of them closed their eyes and went instantly numb.

What had they done? What had happened? One moment, the serial killer and his minions had threatened Rigsby and Van Pelt, and the next moment Jane had roughly grabbed Lisbon's gun and within a heartbeat, the room had filled with a rain of bullets. It was a miracle Jane hadn't been hit in the process.

A few minutes of silence passed, as Jane looked at what remained of Red John's work. The man himself, lying on the cold hard floor, stone dead. His minions staring not at their master but at Jane, the man they had undoubtedly been instructed to kill when they were able to. Now, they were still, not one muscle moving.

He felt a soft touch on his arm, which quickly turned into an insistent tugging.

"Jane... Patrick. Come." He didn't take his eyes off the gruesome scene while Lisbon pulled him out of the room.

~...~

She had told him to move, flee if it was what he had wanted to call it that but she had begged him to get away. He knew why – in the eyes of the law, he was considered a murderer and it was her job to put murderers in prison. And he knew that she could never arrest him, not even if she tried hard. She wouldn't be able to do it.

So now he was gone, in a place safe from the suction of the black hole Red John had left behind. He couldn't exactly call this a safe place, because no matter how many times he would tell himself not to think like that, without her, nowhere was safe.

He sighed and watched the kid next door play with the inside of a car tire, chuckling and smiling as he did. Jane didn't think that this part of the world would be that poor but now that he was here, experiencing the native's lives, he knew it was horrible.

He hadn't seen her in three months, and his heart was aching to see her again, hold her in his arms. He shook his head. No, not now. Not yet. She was working on a way to get him back to the States, to give him a good life away from all the horrible things he'd had to endure over the past years. She was trying to give him his life back and he had to give her enough time to finish doing that. And he would let her, he would suffer for weeks or even months until he could return to her loving arms. If she would even allow him back there. At any rate, he would have his life back and that was more than enough, right? He didn't have to focus on Red John anymore and he could start all over again, create a better life for himself.

The stinging ache in his chest told him something would be missing from that picture. But he didn't want to give it too much thought.

That moment, the phone Lisbon had given him started ringing and he rushed to answer it, his heart making a small leap inside his chest.

"Yes?" he said when he had put the phone against his ear, after almost dropping it in his haste.

"Hi, it's me. Uh... I'm almost done, but you can't come back yet. Be at my house, February 5th, around half an hour before midnight."

"Why that precise?"

He heard a soft groan at the other side and almost smiled. "For the love of God, Jane, just do as I tell you."

"Okay. But... February? That's four months from now."

"Yes."

"I..." He swallowed the words before he was able to voice them, and nodded. "Alright. I'll, uh, see you... then," he stammered, waited for her reply and ended the call. He dropped the phone and put his head in his hands.

Four months. Four more months without his Teresa. And there was no chance that he could change all of this.

~...~

He did as she'd told him, had waited exactly four months before taking the first flight back home and arriving at her doorstep at precisely thirty minutes before midnight, on the fifth of February. It took a while until she opened her door and he didn't know whether he had to knock again or pick her lock. He was thinking about the second option but then he realized that she had set this all out for him, so that he wouldn't end up in jail and so that he would be able to have a life again. So he opted for the first option and waited in agony once more.

She opened the door after fifteen minutes, his heart burst inside his chest at the sight of her. She looked tired and he saw a few lines on her face that didn't use to be there before he left, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. The center of his attention, the love of his life.  
Neither of them said anything for a long time, before he was the one breaking the silence.

"You're pregnant," he whispered. She swallowed and nodded.

"Yes."

"Is it mine?"

_She kept pulling on his arm as though she doubted he would ever join her. As though she suspected he wanted to stick around this scene longer than necessary. She was wrong, but he wasn't about to show her._

_He wasn't with his right mind the entire trip to her apartment, and it felt as though he had only blinked once and they were suddenly standing there, in front of her door._

"_I know you're not feeling like it but I don't want you to be alone now," she whispered. "Not with... with everything that happened today."_

_He didn't say anything to assure her, just stared at her. She swallowed and opened her door, letting him walk inside first and then joining him. When she closed the door behind her and opened her mouth to speak, he stepped in front of her and bowed down to link their lips._

_She shook her head, frantically, and tried to push him away. "No, Jane-"_

_But he never let her go. After a few seconds, he didn't need to anymore anyway since she wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as his arms were around her waist. He pulled away just slightly to look at her face._

"_Do you want tea first?" she whispered. He put his forehead against hers and almost smiled at her silliness. This was the very first moment in his life since Red John had killed his family that he refused tea – but the woman now in his arms was far better than any tea he had ever drank._

"_No. I've waited for this for years... nothing can come in between this."_

_She let out a short, shuddering breath._

"_Very well then," she replied and kissed him. And he carried her into her bedroom and sealed their undeniable bond._

"Yes."

And in that moment, he felt his legs go weak and he sank to the floor, tears already streaming down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her swollen belly with feather-light kisses, feeling her hands run through his curls.

All these months, he had killed himself thinking about what could possibly happen between him and his Lisbon, but never in his right mind had he dared to hope that he would return to a Lisbon full of love – and life. None of his dreams had been as good as reality now was.

* * *

**A/N: Yes yes, sappy, I know. I was just nervous for 6.05, alright! Let me know what you thought anyway!**


End file.
